siabfandomcom-20200214-history
James Brandison
}}| style="width:30%;" Title style="width:70%;" }}} |- | Age | 22 |- | Gender | Male |- | Race | Worgen |- | Class | Druid |- | Status | Alive (?) |- ! colspan="2" class="color1" | Character Information |- | Marital Status | Complicated |- | Occupation | Cenarion Circle - Formerly Green Flight |- | Alignment | Neutral |- | Allies | The Dragonsworn Covenant, Peltia Dunahee, Khroal Dunahee, George Yulestein, Aman Danashj |- ! colspan="2" class="color1" | Out of Character |- | Played By | NikJames |} James T. Brandison is a Druid of the Cenarion Circle and leader of the Sworn of the Green Dragonflight under Khroal Dunahee. He is Peltia Dunahee's younger brother. James prefers the snowy hills of Dun Morogh or Moonglade to large cities, but he will frequent the Ship 'n a Bottle when he is needed. His current permanent residence is in Ironforge with his beau, Roseille Carter, with whom he has been seriously considering proposing to. With the recent collapse of the Sworn, the actions of the Flights, and the disbanding of the Dragonsworn, James fell into a horrible depression and took to his more bestial side for weeks. While letting his beast have nearly full control of his body, his now vulnerable mind to the Dream was attacked and taken over by Nightmares not unlike Aman Danashj, however, their purpose is much more sinister. He only recently returned to Roseille, only to inform her of his unfortunate condition while he was not himself. For her safety, James left their home in Ironforge and has not been heard from since. Description James prefers his black-furred Worgen form, standing at 6' 8" slightly hunched, he isn't the largest Worgen, but he certainly isn't small. His beard is well kept, his left ear torn, and his teeth smaller than the average Worgen. His eyes remain a soft blue between both of his forms. In human-form, he stands at 6' 1" on his toes. His thick black hair is either kept long and loose, or braided. His skin is pleasantly tanned. Personality James is a kind soul and generally a quiet man unless provoked. He loves nature and being within it, especially meditating. His druidic skills tends towards the healing and restoration of the body, including the mending of bones. Once provoked, however, James' more feral nature takes over and he becomes a force to be reckoned with if he can get close to you. History James Brandison is the son of Alexander and Delilah Brandison, and Peltia Dunahee's younger brother. He started learning Druidism at an early age, and could transform into his Moonkin form by age 7. James and Peltia lost their parents at a young age to unknown causes. The cause only recently came to light thanks to one insider into the Infinite Flight who seem to hover over this group as a looming, constant threat. When James rescued a woman seeming to be an injured night elf during his training in Feralas, she turned out to be one Ysondre the Redeemed, Dragon of the Green Flight. In gratitude for James' assistance, she brought him before the Dreamer to become one of the Green Sworn. He now acts under Ysondre to train other Druids who enter the Dragonsworn Covenant in the extensive use of the Dream. Fun Facts He likes his drink, especially Gilnean Brandy, and is occasionally bribed into situations with said drink. Aman Danashj Aman Danashj is a strange creature of the Nightmare in the Emerald Dream. She took to James during the first events of Python's Arrival, and has since pledged her loyalty to him and the Dragonsworn Covenant. While her appearance seems weak and withered, she is a force to be reckoned with once provoked to protect one of the Sworn. Category:Characters